iHave a Job Offer
by pickaxe881978
Summary: Freddie gets a job offer but it is this a good thing?


_Sam just put their 3 year old twins Ethan and Evan down for a nap, six year old Lauren is playing with the neighbor kids. She grabs a soda from the kitchen she sat down on the couch waiting for Freddie to return from his meeting._

Sam was exhausted and she was wishing that she could just curl up in bed and sleep, that however was not a luxury she had right now. She did however put her feet up on the coffee table in an effort to relax which was short lived as Freddie walked in a few minutes later. He set his keys down, walked over and kissed her "how were the kids" he asked as he sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "Lauren was just fine, but the twins were more of handful than usual today. It seems like they got into everything and made a mess to boot, I mean if your mom would have seen the kitchen she would have had a conniption" they both chuckled at that. "Well I'm sorry had to go in and leave you alone with the kids on a Saturday. I'm still not sure why we the meeting had to be today and not during the week though, there was nothing that couldn't have waited until Monday" he said exasperated. "So there was no real good reason for you to go in today" she asked. Raising an eyebrow "actually there was at least a decent reason for me to be there today" he said cryptically.

As tired as she was Sam was definitely not in the mood for mystery "ok so what did he want to talk to you about" she asked him point blank. Freddie looked around for a moment before continuing "first where are the kids" he asked. "The twins are down for their nap and Lauren is next door playing with Maya" she said giving him a look that asked why. Looking at him she could tell he was nervous about whatever it was that his boss had pulled him aside for. He took a deep breath "well the reason he pulled me aside was to tell me about a new position that's opening up in a few weeks, and he wants to put my name for the position. This new position would be a promotion, actually a large promotion" he told her with a frown on his face. Sam was utterly confused as to why he was acting like this was a bad thing "well this sounds like it would be a great opportunity for you, but you seem so down about it" she said as the frown on his face deepened.

Freddie looked at the floor momentarily and then back at Sam "well the job isn't in Seattle" she was still confused as to why he thought this was a bad thing "Ok so it's not here in Seattle, where is it, Portland, Tacoma" she asked noticing that his expression did not change. "The position isn't in the state of Washington" this surprised her as she had never really thought about moving out of Washington, moving to a different town was one thing but out of state was something completely different. Now Sam was frowning slightly "so we would have to move out of state" she was about to continue when she saw the frown on his face deepen even more "what is it babe would we have to move cross country" she asked. "Actually the job isn't in the US" he said watching her face drop "it's in Taiwan, well Taipei to be exact" he said. Sam was stunned to say the least normally she would have told him to go after the new position in a heartbeat, but with it being in a foreign country she just wasn't sure.

Sam was silent for several minutes taking in and processing everything she had just been told and he was getting very nervous about the silence between them. Sam finally broke her silence "Ok let me see if I have this right. Your boss pulled you aside and tells you about a position that he thinks you are perfect for and would be a big promotion, but the job is in Taiwan, half way around the world from here and all of our friends and families" she said. Freddie couldn't tell whether she was happy or not but if the truth be known he wasn't exactly happy about it either "yeah that's everything" he told her. She looked hard at him "what did you tell him" she asked. "I told him I needed time to think about it and that I wanted to talk to you about everything before I made a decision" he told her as the frown on his face started to fade. "Ok well then let's talk about it then but tonight after the kids are in bed though" she said. He smiled at her "ok" he said as he got up.

A few hours later after the family had eaten dinner and watched some television it was time to put the kids to bed. Sam had taken the twins up and Freddie was taking Lauren up while he carried her upstairs she was telling him about her day and everything that happened at school and how much fun she had playing with the neighbors. He couldn't help but smile about everything she told him but inside it broke his heart, how could he take the promotion and take her away from her friends, her school and more importantly her family. Once she finished telling him about her day and had gotten ready for bed he tucked her into bed and started reading her a story. As he was finishing the story Sam walked in the room from putting the twins down "the boys are waiting for you babe" she said smiling. He finished the story and set the book back on the nightstand "goodnight munchkin" he said as he kissed her goodnight "goodnight daddy" she responded. He got up and headed to the twins room "I'll meet you in the bedroom" he said to Sam as he walked out of the room. Sam nodded and walked over to Lauren and leaned down to kiss her goodnight as well "goodnight kiddo" she said. Lauren smiled at her "goodnight mommy" she said as she closed her eyes. Sam walked out of the bedroom as quietly as possible and closed the door leaving it open just a crack.

As she made her way to their bedroom she saw Freddie come out of the boy's room, the look on his face changed from the happy one he had when he walked out of the room to a pained one after he closed the door. He headed towards their bedroom when he heard Sam come up behind him, "heading my way" she said as she wrapped her arms around him, he chuckled lightly "you know it babe" he said kissing her cheek. Once they made it to their room and changed for bed they sat in bed and resumed talking about his possible new position. Sam started first "ok so you already told me the basics about the position, but want I want to know is when he told you about it, what was your first thought about taking it" she asked. "Honestly I wanted to take it, I mean who wouldn't want to be able to make more money so they can take care of their family and be able to give them pretty much whatever they want? But I also knew that I couldn't just make that kind of decision on my own, it wouldn't have been fair" he said watching to see how she would react.

She took his hand and looked him in the eyes "do you still feel the same way? Do you still want to take the job" she asked. He thought about it for a couple of minutes, but the truth was he wasn't completely sure, there was still some part of him that wanted to take it but then there was the part that was saying not to take it. "I'm not really sure, this is going to be a tough choice. I mean how does someone choose between a better life for his family, but by the same token also throw his family's life into chaos" he said voicing the thoughts going through his mind. Sam didn't say anything and just let him continue "On the one hand the job would mean roughly double what I make now but on the other hand it's in a different country with a completely different culture and we would be far away from all of our family and not to mention the kid's friends and school. Let's not forget about all our friends from the theatre and from my office" he said as a smile started to spread across his face as he came to a decision.

As she watched his expression change she had a pretty good idea that he had come to a decision and she was pretty sure she knew what he had decided. "I take it from the grin on your face that you have come to a decision" she asked smiling back at him. He looked her in the eyes again and it was then that he realized that even though she hadn't done much talking during all of this, her listening to him and getting him to talk about it out loud was all he needed. He pulled her face to his and kissed her lips "yes I have and thank you" he said. She looked at him "I didn't do anything" she said "oh yeah you did, you listened, which is what I needed" he said as he pulled her towards him which made her giggle. "So what did you decide" she asked as she lay beside him "I'm not going to take it" he said pulling her in closer and kissing her.


End file.
